


【DCD/士海】戒烟糖换做巧克力会更好吗？

by Mrs_Maverick



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: M/M, Top！Kadoya Tsukasa
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Maverick/pseuds/Mrs_Maverick
Summary: Summary：嫂一点也不色但是涩得要死酸得要死的100%黑巧初尝测评。OOC：大概是没有人味的19士x还在变扭的19海，相性差，一团乱麻搞在一起。Warning：巧克力测评妖魔化；不妙过往暗示；因为初尝真的太难吃了所以就是这个感觉呜呜
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki
Kudos: 10





	【DCD/士海】戒烟糖换做巧克力会更好吗？

**Author's Note:**

> 之前在大眼仔上跟川老师聊过一嘴的mss巧克力说。
> 
> 无营养无意义所以只能靠文字游戏让自己high点，我想着不能对不起一个真骨雕的钱，所以还是逼着自己写了这种纯矫揉造作的垃圾玩意，就当回忆LOF底线好了……
> 
> 什么214、314，那都是消费主义陷阱，真爱就过3·15。

拉紧的深色窗帘在漆黑的屋内看不出具体颜色，白噪音级别的催眠雨声同样被隔绝在屋外。青筋明显的手伸向床头桌摸索，既没能找到空瘪的烟盒也没有碰到冰凉的表盘。

这意味着门矢士已经收拾好自己和房间，带着他穿戴的那些东西以及他们制造的垃圾，离开了。

夜行怪盗昨晚被折腾得比平时要迟睡许多，或许门矢士还没有那个轻易改变海东大树生物钟的能耐，但也足以让它紊乱。他们在身体之外的地方相性之差，差到像是故意要惹得对方气急败坏，以至于约炮的地点别的都无所谓，只要隔音效果好就行。

“下次至少找家消防装置没坏的。”某种意义上在各个世界做过爱的两人也可以称得上阅历丰富的酒店测评员，门矢士的抱怨平静得像是评价。

烟雾在整个房间弥漫开来，身心都隐匿在香烟气息里的海东大树始终眯着惺忪的眼望向门口。无需聚焦涣散着的目光，他也知道，门矢士眉间的纠结足够拧断他的脖子。但他并不自责也不觉得自己有什么错，仍在气头上的他现在可谓是七窍生烟。

门矢士从未迟到过，甚至永远都会提前五分钟，一秒不早一秒不晚，礼貌得无可指摘，冷漠得令人火大。皮鞋踏在地板上的“踏踏”声音像门矢士左腕上Defy Lab发出的“咔哒”声，一靠近，就提醒着海东大树又要把一晚上的工作时间荒废在接下来那种荒淫的事情上。

黑色的身影刺破白雾走向放任自己瘫软在沙发里的海东大树，他抓紧时间深吸今夜最后一口烟再尽数沉到肺里，烟头的火光闪烁得如同求爱的萤火。门矢士握住他夹着烟的右手，冰冷的表盘贴在他跳动的脉搏上，这个冷血的男人连块表都捂不热却总是轻易地胁迫着他的婊子随着他的手与他共振。在香烟从颤抖的指间滑落前，门矢士让海东大树把它熄灭在早就拥挤不堪的冢堆之间。

门矢士讨厌烟味，虽说无论哪个世界恐怕都找不出几个喜欢二手烟的人。不过这不影响他在杀死一只萤火虫后再同它接吻，这是必将例行的公事，把氧气渡给酶尚未失活的发光器，用鬼火继续点亮夜晚该腾起的情欲。

海东大树同样不是善类，他的心黑过也窄过他病入膏肓的肺。温暖的毒气与废气交融成更加有害的东西，被唾液打湿，倒灌进门矢士的嘴里，烟碱吸入后只需7秒就可以通过血脑屏障进入脑内，只有金鱼来不及上瘾，但门矢士在接触到透明烟油前就已经尝到了他嘴里的腥甜。

“你的舌头怎么了。”门矢士拉拽着他单薄得像一页书的身体与他交换位置，指尖划过纸上一行行模糊不清的字迹。上面写了什么并不重要，他甚至懒得回忆或琢磨，也许别人在上面乱写乱画了什么他也不会在意。

“上一个房客咬的，他比你热情多了。”海东大树的嘴流出他今晚的第一个笑容与第一句话，是完全的胜利宣言。

被扰乱的血流从整齐的伤口边缘渗出，无论是烟碱的浓度还是风味都远远优于他肮脏的涎水。门矢士细致的吸吮令怀里的白色香烟烧得更加旺盛，但海东大树更像是雪茄，无论是生产还是使用起来都麻烦得多，他需要一把雪茄刀。

“你和刀接过吻了吗？”

“那需要再来一次吗？”

没有等门矢士回答，海东大树就径自俯下身去。他们只在吵架的时候说个不停，和平相处的时候，他们只需按照海东大树身上记录的事项一条条来做就行，就像门矢士无声的离开并非出于体贴而是因为潜意识里的习惯。

海东大树拉不下脸指控门矢士失忆前对他做过的事情，也不想撕破脸毁掉这得来不易的微妙平衡，这和回忆自己吸烟的初衷往往对戒烟有害无利是一个道理。先前的活动令他的新陈代谢变快，血液中的烟碱早就被消耗殆尽，他在血管干瘪下去前终于摸到了一个沉甸甸的纸盒。

那是门矢士昨晚带来的巧克力，不能说是给情人节的白情回礼，因为情人节那天海东大树只是站在光写真馆外看着屋里的三个男人围着光夏海折腾手工巧克力，没有留下任何东西。

门矢士带来的只是用剩下的100%黑巧。海东大树扇动着鼻翼，那天从各处缝隙里泄露而出又从各处孔洞中进入他的可可香气如今与他更亲密。

他拆开品牌的纸盒与铝制塑封包装，掰下一大块塞入口中，他一向如此。第一次吸烟时，他就过肺，烟草晒干后的尸体被他点燃用来取暖，焚尸的焦味像砂砾一样撑开他空虚的肺泡，刮擦得他咳嗽不止。第一次用尼古丁贴时，他贴在心上，他等不及它们顺着浓度差回归他懒得跳动的心脏，痉挛的血管壁试图将它们包围截住，战栗得他心痒难耐。第一次含戒烟糖时，他用牙……

他的舌头感觉不到疼了。贴在上颚的巧克力终于化开一点点，苦与酸像是被扔进池塘里的金属钠，四处乱窜、屠杀鱼群、蒸干唾液，令龟裂的舌苔暴露在这毁灭级的压榨下。嗅觉失灵，他彻底从可可气味渲染出来的甜味幻想中清醒过来，舌尖搅不散的香气完全堵塞在嘴里，只能随着幸存的唾液一滴一滴地从舌根处跌落，逃向他的喉咙。

酸，实在太酸了。向上令他鼻酸到想要流泪，向下让他心酸到开始回忆。门矢士曾经对待他像对待一条狗，他为什么要遭那样的罪，现在又把这样的东西喂给他，他为什么要死在这种地方。

牙关颤得就仿佛现在还是冬日清晨，他想要咒骂的那个名字蜷缩在口腔里酣睡。他试图掀开天花板上那块不和谐又快脱落的墙皮，但舌头却像在犁一滩温暖的烂泥。颠倒的空间感令他头晕脑胀，然而加快的心跳不顾他的疲惫让更多血液涌向爆炸后的记忆废墟，他游躺在泥泞粘稠的奈河上，随波逐流得像一叶扁舟。一点点果仁和奶油的味道从地狱边缘向他伸出手，他伸出同样颤抖着的手想要握住它们好逃离苦海，但更多苦涩从它们身后张牙舞爪地扑向他。他开始怀疑它们只是被逼到极限的大脑分泌的脑啡肽向他垂下的蜘蛛丝，一直待在地狱里的只有他一个。姗姗来迟的是发酵过头的腐烂果味，但这也许是他含过的口感最好的陈年红酒瓶塞了，至少他的喉咙还不至于破皮流血，他面色潮红得像是被门矢士第一次堵住呼吸道，张开的毛孔替他呼吸，汗水再次浸湿他身下的床单。形如枯槁的身体成为薪柴，开始融化他的脑子以换取更多水分，哪里都是用他脑浆涂抹描绘成的炼狱景象，他终于闻到了烧焦的糊味。

他应该用别的什么来改变现状，门矢士射在套子里的东西也好，他自己抽剩的烟蒂也好，但是门矢士已经把所有东西都扔掉了。烧得噼啪作响的骨头支撑着残骸坐起身来，骤降的血压让他翻滚已久的胃终于得到宣泄。

拉紧的深色窗帘使得那些重获自由的胃内容物看不出具体颜色。或许会有棕的、白的、黄的、绿的，哪怕是五彩斑斓的都与他无关了，就像他为什么会开始抽烟一样。

**Author's Note:**

> mss真男人，真男人就是100%。hdds也是真男人，真男人才敢吃100%。
> 
> 参考了可可碱过量，也融合了DOMORI的三种100%单源可可纯黑巧（Criollo、Nacional、Trinitario）分别空腹含服的感觉，从怀疑人生到阴阳怪气到情绪消失，只需要一共不到50g/2天。适应后再吃，100%Criollo真的很适合19士，香气重、口感好、不怎么涩、回酸带甜（果仁+奶油），贵。


End file.
